


Death Note In New York

by ruf1n4



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anxiety, Crazy reader, Death, Death Note - Freeform, Delusional Thinking, Detective Levi Ackerman, Detectives, Eating Disorders, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, New York, Nightmares, Obsession, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sick Love, Violence, alternative universe, killer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruf1n4/pseuds/ruf1n4
Summary: **Major Death Note and a few Attack On Titan spoilers**This story will follow the events of the anime/manga Death Note but the characters will be from the anime/manga Attack On Titan.**After Light Yagami's death, the world was finally able to take a sigh of relief. The deaths stopped and people started to get used to their old lives without the fear of being judged by Kira.Only a few people were aware of the Death Note and its powers, but even them weren't able to remember every detail because of the owner's death. Kira's case became an unsolved mystery, but was even worse was that no one had idea of what had happened to the notebook.They couldn't imagine that it was already owned by a new person that was on their way to New York.Pairing: Levi Ackerman x you
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. First Name

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> This idea popped into my mind a few days ago and I finally decided to write it down, I've never read anything similar so I hope it's the first fan fiction that mixes up Death Note and Attack On Titan.
> 
> Warnings: this story contains strong language and themes, such as depression, eating disorders, ptsd, anxiety, delusional thinking and behaviour (I mean, it's Death Note after all, expect some weird and complex thinking), death, suicide, sex, alcohol and drugs. Yeah, this will have a lot of TW and I'll try my best to inform you of what will be present in every chapter.
> 
> Pairings: this story will mostly be Levi Ackerman x you, but there will be scene with Eren Jeager x you, any other ship is left to your imagination. Notice that this was meant to be enemies to lovers, but idk what will come out of it.
> 
> Storyline: This happens after Light and Misa's deaths, the protagonist, (Y/n), will talk about them but they're not the main characters. In general, it's been a year since the Kira's case has been closed and Y/n has moved to New York to start a new life.
> 
> I do not own any character! They're just used to write this fan fiction, but each of the characters is from their own manga/anime, they will all have the same aspect and behaviour but in a modern au.  
> The characters' age is different from the animes (mostly because Levi would be like 40 but we want him a little bit younger).
> 
> English is not my main language, I'm aware that I make mistakes but I'll try my best not to. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it, please leave feedbacks and tell me what you think!

# Death Note In New York

## Chapter 1

### First Name

Your muscles suddenly froze as you sat up, your breath was panting and rushed, you could feel the sweat dripping down from your forehead to your cheeks. Your eyes were wide, yet your vision was blurry and the only thing you could see was the ghost of your memories tormenting you once again.

Moving hadn't helped for shit. Your jew clenched at the thought, you had hoped for things to change and finally start a new life, but no. It was never enough.

"Another nightmare?" The black figure asked, he was staying in the corner of the room, his red eyes stared at you through the dark. "It's the third this week, that's a new record."

"Shut it, Ryuk." You mumbled, your sweaty hands going through your messy hair to brush it away from your face. "What time is it?" You whispered then acknowledging the fact that it was dark outside.

"I'd say almost 5 am, you slept less than the usual." He replied with a chuckle, sometimes you wondered if he found amusing the way you were suffering, from the day he presented in front of you telling you that he had to follow you from then on, you had only wanted him to leave you alone. "Rise and shine, today you have your first meeting."

You groaned moving the blanket from your body, you felt way too tired to get up but you couldn't lie in bed all day either. "Fuck this." You yawned angrily. "I miss my adolescence."

"Oh yeah, I remember, you were quite the deal." Ryuk nodded following you as you went into the kitchen wanting nothing more than some hot tea to relax your poor muscles. "You were the one moving to the USA."

"I couldn't live in Japan anymore and you know it." You sighed turning on the stove, you put some water to boil and crossed your arms. "I hope they all forgot about what happened last year." You raised an eyebrow to the creature that shrugged. "Either way, they won't be able to tell that I have the notebook."

"About that, you have to use it sooner or later," Ryuk said sitting on the table and you rolled your eyes. "Or else I'll have to remove your memory about it and give it to someone else."

"I know, I know." You stopped him. "I will, just to make sure that you won't give the notebook to someone crazy."

"Crazy like-"

"Don't you dare say his name." You snapped and he shut his mouth. With a sigh, you turned and took a mug to pour the hot water in. "Light was a childish dickhead, all this is his fault."

Light Yagami, probably one of the smartest people you had ever met, but smart wasn't enough when his ego became way too big even for him. You had known the moment you had met him, you couldn't trust him but you had to, he had been cruel enough to threaten you unless you agreed to work for him.

It came as a surprise when you found out about his death, you had felt almost relieved... but it lasted a brief second. Ryuk had flown to your apartment, you could still remember your confusion. "Light is dead." He had told you and your jaw had dropped, a small smile painted on your lips as the thought of freedom finally felt real. "So now this is yours." The creature had handed you the Death Note.

"What?" You had quickly asked frowning scared.

"The book goes to the last person who used it, that makes you the owner." He had explained as you had taken the object with shaky hands.

"Not possible, I haven't written on it in months..." you gulped and then looked at Ryuk's eyes. "Misa?" He shook his head and your entire world broke around you. "I see." You had fallen on your knees. "She has done what she always said she would've done if Light had died."

You knew it wasn't your fault, but the idea of your best friend killing herself because of that maniac was enough to make you cry again and again. Till that day, you still couldn't believe it and wished you had been able to change her mind. "Tell me the truth Ryuk." You said sipping your green tea. "Did you like Light that much?"

The Shinigami tilted his head looking at you. "I don't have interest in anyone, I don't care if the owner of the Death Note is right or wrong, I don't take parts. That being said, he was very interesting."

You hummed agreeing with him. "He was just a kid with a devious dream, but I guess he was kind of impressing." You shrugged. "Misa could've done much better, she had the eyes, but she was too infatuated to understand her position."

"Then why didn't you take the notebook when you had had the chance?" He asked.

You closed your eyes, the memories coming back once again. "I'm not stupid, I've never been." You muttered. Once you had finished your tea, you looked at the clock noticing that it was almost 6 am and you had to go out at 10. "I'll have a shower, try not to eat all my apples."

**

The bus had been terribly crowded, but you had managed to find a seat. The difficult part had been listening to Ryuk's complaints about all the people around as you had tried to focus on the road. The music in your headphones wasn't enough to distract you from all that had been going on in your mind, but it definitely helped.

As you stepped into the clinic, you suddenly realized how big the building was. You had already been there a few times, mostly to talk to a psychologist since your mental health seemed to be destroyed after you moved to the USA, but that didn't help much so you were asked to attend some meetings about PTSD with other people that had some of your same symptoms.

As if.

You doubted people could really understand what you had been through, but you had to try anyway.

"Look, there are so many meetings, shall we choose between them?" Ryuk asked, reading all the signs outside the many doors you were passing by, you rolled your eyes at his comment and kept walking silently. You looked at the patients' eyes, their looks were pretty similar to the one you had tried to hide for so long. "Oh look, there's a room full of alcoholic people, I bet they're very nice."

"Shut it." You whispered hoping that no one would hear you, last thing you needed was to be seen as a psychopath. The flying monster chuckled clearly amused by the way you felt uneasy around there but decided not to comment anymore. Your steps became insecure once you reached a big hall, you had to admit to yourself that you had absolutely no idea where your room was and your social anxiety wasn't helping either. "Oh fuck it." You took a small piece of your chocolate bar that you had put in your purse before going out, breakfast wasn't exactly your thing but eating when feeling stressed was definitely something you were used to doing.

"Hey!" Suddenly, a high pitch voice made you turn, you saw a young woman looking at you with widened eyes. "Is that milk chocolate with nuts?" She asked eyeing your snack.

You blinked confused, you were sure you had never seen her before, she had long brown hair tied up into a ponytail and a very gentle smile. "It is." You nodded slowly. "You want some?" The question seemed to startle her as she reached towards the chocolate bar you were handing her.

"I can?" She was basically drooling while taking the chocolate with her both hands, you nodded with a small smile and she took it and started to eat it quickly. "This is so good!" She exclaimed happily with her mouth still full of the sweetness. "You're an angel! I haven't had my usual breakfast today!"

"You're welcome, I wasn't hungry anyway." You said calmly.

"Sasha! What the hell are you doing!?" A boy approached the girl with a worried, yet irritated look. "You idiot!" He slapped her shoulder with a sigh. "We talked about taking people's food!"

"She offered it to me!" The girl replied and looked at you trying to get some help.

"It's ok." You stepped in and the boy looked at you in surprise. "I offered her the chocolate... did I do something wrong?" You asked confused.

"Not at all." He sighed again and folded his arms. "Sorry for troubling you."

"No please, it was no trouble." You smiled. "I'm Y/n by the way."

"I'm Sasha Blouse! This is my friend Connie here." The girl introduced herself and shook your hand. "Thank you again! Best chocolate ever!"

You giggled. "Don't worry, it's one of my favorites."

Connie frowned and looked around. "So... you work here or something?" He asked and you shook slowly your head. "Uh, sorry, I figured because you look... I mean..."

"Stable?" You finished his sentence and he nodded guiltily. "Oh, I wish." You joked and shrugged. "I got lost, there are so many rooms." You looked around and sighed. "Do you know where the meetings for PTSD are placed?"

Sasha nodded and pointed at one hall. "It's down there, third door."

"Thank you!"

"We have to go, but I hope to see you around here again! Bye!" Sasha said enthusiastically before waving and walking straight to the room on the right, Connie followed her after shooting a friendly smile.

You sighed and leaned against the wall, Ryuk appeared in front of you and you had to retrain yourself from startling. "That girl was weird." He commented and then looked at the door's sign. "ED? What's an ED?"

You tilted your head, guiltless spreading all over your body. "Eating disorder. It's when you overeat or you refuse to eat for a long time." You explained, that girl was probably struggling with food and you had just given her a full bar of chocolate. Idiot.

"You should join her." The creature joked and you frowned starting to walk towards the right meeting. "When was the last time you ate something?"

"Yesterday morning, I guess." You recalled having some bread and jam the morning before, but then you just lost interest in food in any single way. "But I don't have an ED, my problem with food it's different. Why? Are you worried, Ryuk?" You whispered amused and he frowned.

"I was just stating a fact, I told you I don't really care about you humans." He reminded you and you shrugged bored. Sometimes you wished you could be as calm and unbothered while watching the world rotting slowly and failing the human race.

Debating about whether you'd prefer to be a Shinigami or a useless human, you found the room that hosted the PTSD meeting, there were a few people already, they were all chitchatting and eating some snacks left around the room. In the center there were placed some chairs, you gulped and decided to sit making sure it was enough far from the others.

At your right, two chairs from you, a man was sitting and looking at his phone, his brown hair was tied in a small bun and his green eyes were focused on the screen. Turning, you could see a blonde girl sitting on your left, her eyes were blue cold as ice and his glare almost froze you.

"Oi, that's my seat." You blinked confused and raised your head to see a man right in from of you. He wasn't that tall, but his look was enough to make someone feel uncomfortable.

You snorted. "Can't you get another one?" You asked not wanting to leave the place, it would be awkward to stand up and look for another seat under the looks of everyone else. "I came here first."

He scoffed. "Tch, too bad." With a quick move, he kicked the chair overturning it, you found yourself with your ass on the floor.

Ryuk laughed behind you. "I like this guy! He surely knows what he wants!"

You snorted getting up slowly. "What the hell." You frowned as the man glared at you, he took the chair and placed it at its place before sitting on it. "You just kicked me off."

"And what about it?" He asked calmly.

You clenched your jaw, your hands were shaking with the need to slap that bastard, but before you could even decide if it was worthy or not, you heard another voice calling you. "Hey." You turned to see the other man smiling at you. "This seat is not taken if you want." He offered.

With a sigh, you walked away from the asshole and sat next to the brunette. "Thank you." You smiled trying to force the expression even if your mind was yelling the most horrible insults to the black-haired man.

"You're welcome, you looked like you were going to beat the fuck out of him any second." He joked and you chuckled agreeing with him. "I'm Eren, this is your first time here? I've never seen you before."

You nodded. "I'm Y/n. Yes, it's my very first time and I've already made quite the impression." You sighed looking at all the people whispering around.

He shrugged. "You're the first person that has really talked to Levi." He explained and you raised an eyebrow looking at the man as he was busy texting on his phone. "Most people here look intimidating, but we're not, except him."

"Sweet." You muttered as all the others started to take their places. "You know everyone here?"

"Most of them, I've been attending these meetings for a while now, you'll get used to it." He patted your shoulder and you rolled your eyes.

Ryuk was flying around commenting on each one of the people there, you wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. But the meeting had just started. "Hello everyone, for those who don't know me, I'm Rico and I'll be the moderator to these meetings." She explained briefly. "Now I'll call your names to see who's present, if you have anything you want to share with us be our guests."

You leaned against your chair as she started to call some names, it was boring, to say the least. The only funny thing was Ryuk that made fun of them, but you had to contain your smile if you didn't want to look like an asshole.

Talking about assholes, with the tail of your eyes you could see the kicking dude sitting one chair from you. He looked disinterested as if he had been forced to stay there and participate, and you kinda wished that was true.

"Eren Jeager?" Rico called and Eren raised his hand.

"Here."

"Do you want to share any new updates?" She asked kindly while signing his presence on her papers.

The brunette stopped to think about it and then shrugged. "I've had a few nightmares this week, I guess my medication isn't working anymore." He said smoothly as if that was normal and everyone was already aware of that. "Apart from that, I'd say I'm doing pretty well."

"Glad to hear that. Moving on-"

You turned and looked at Eren. "You have nightmares too?" You whispered trying not to be heard by the others.

He smiled softly and nodded. "Most people here suffer because of them, it's the main symptom of PTSD.," he told you and you nodded agreeing with him. "Though not everyone suffers at the same level, I've seen people getting consumed by their nightmares... not a good view."

"Yeah." You muttered staring at your hands. "I guess so." You couldn't even remember the last time you had had a good sleep. Whenever you got the privilege to finally fall asleep, all you could see was Misa telling you that her death was your fault because you could've prevented it. Other times, Light would pop in your nightmares reminding you of all the people you had killed for him and how of a good minion you were.

"Levi Ackerman?" Rico called and your eyes moved to the man's face. He had grey eyes, you hadn't noticed before, also, he had an undercut that showed up his black hair.

"Here." He answered annoyed. You asked yourself if he had other expressions other than that, but the answer was probably no.

"You're finally ready to share things with us?" She asked, hope clearly filling her voice, but when the man shook his head, she sighed. "Didn't think so." She muttered writing down on her paper.

You raised an eyebrow, what was that about? You thought people took part to find a way to get better, so why didn't he try? Maybe he wasn't broken like you, or Eren, or anyone else in there.

No, he had that look that showed just how much pain he had been through. You could feel it even if it was hidden behind those inexpressive eyes, you had done the same for a long time.

"Y/n Y/L/n?" You snapped your head towards Rico and slowly raised your hands. "It's nice to meet you, wanna talk about why you're here? Since it's the first time we see each other."

You gulped, you didn't like being observed. You couldn't be seen, you had to stay hidden from everything and everyone. It was way too dangerous.

"What are you gonna say? That you knew Kira and agreed to work for him because he threatened you to kill your best friend who was also his girlfriend?" Ryuk chuckled maliciously.

That was the truth, but Kira was a closed chapter and all the world had tried to cover it up, so you had to move on as well. "I lost someone because I thought they would've been better off without me. I distanced myself from them because I was scared, but things would've been different if I had been present." You should've known earlier about Light's death and you should've run to Misa in order to stop her from suiciding. "It's just regret I guess, maybe more, who knows."

"Thank you for opening up." Rico nodded giving you a sympathetic smile that you tried to copy. "Last, Rod Reiss?"

"Present." An old man raised his hand, you were surprised by the age difference between the people in there. You could clearly see some teenagers, people in their middle years and then older people. "I've been great lately, I've started to talk again to my youngest daughter, Historia, I'm so glad that she agreed to meet me after all this time." The man spoke with a wide smile and you felt kinda happy for him, knowing that someone else was doing good was rather satisfying to your surprise. "I also stopped drinking and smoking, I've taken my meds regularly and sleeping is much easier." He finished.

"Great, that's a really good example for everyone," Rico said proudly.

Eren snorted next to you, he leaned towards your ear and whispered. "He always says that, but I'm pretty sure I've seen him drinking in front of a bar just a few nights ago." He confided and you widened your eyes in surprise.

Liar.

So people here weren't getting any better, was that it? They all attended for your same reason? Being told by their psychologists that there wasn't much to do and in order to get new medications and get good treatment, they had to be there.

"Ah, humans." Ryuk laughed from behind you. "They're so amusing!"

"Today I want to read a page from a novel that inspired me, then we could discuss it." The woman said taking a book from the table behind her.

You sighed, just a few hours and it would be over.

**

Sometimes you believed that food was just an excuse for people to go out, either it was a restaurant or a small pub. Even the supermarket was a good excuse not to go home, at least at that moment.

You were sure your fridge was almost empty and needed to be refilled as soon as possible, that's why you had decided to stop at a small grocery shop on your way home from work.

You weren't doing anything great, just a few hours in the afternoon, you had to pose for a few photoshoots, and then you were ready to go. It wasn't for the big magazines anymore, but they paid you enough anyway.

"Remember to buy me apples." The Shinigami kept reminding you as you walked around the shop with a small basket. "The red ones, those are so good! But at least 10 of them, you never go shopping and I need those so bad."

"Geez." You snorted taking a bag full of apples and putting it into your basket. "Happy now?" You whispered towards him as he nodded. "Good, I don't want to spend all my money on your stupid apples."

"I would watch what you say, I've told you already why apples are so important to me."

You rolled your eyes again, sick of his stupid speeches with absolutely no sense. You stopped to get some milk, but when you turned, you noticed the man from your meeting putting some wine bottles into his basket. "That liar." You muttered.

Ryuk looked at him and then you. "What are you going to do about it anyway?"

You ignored his words and walked up to him. "Hi." You forced a smile as the man finally acknowledged your presence. "I remember you from this morning, Rod, am I right?"

He grinned a little, his fat face turning slightly pink. "That's right! You are the new pretty girl." He licked his lips and you frowned disgusted by that. God, he could be old enough to be your father. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Yeah..." you trailed off looking at his basket. "Thought you said you don't drink anymore?" You asked bluntly and he blinked confused.

His blue eyes moved from the bottles to you and then he chuckled embarrassedly. "What can I say? A man has his needs." He joked scratching the back of his neck. "This could remain our little secret." His wink made you feel like you wanted to throw up right there, but you decided to hold on.

"I don't think so." You sighed. "You lied to everyone, don't you feel ashamed?"

His smile from friendly became irritated. "Hey, what's with you? I don't have to explain myself!" He raised his voice. "I can do whatever I want and you won't tell a single soul."

"Or?"

Rod looked around cautiously before grabbing your arm out of your surprise, you widened your eyes at that sudden contact as he pulled you towards him. "Listen here, you little bitch, I am a pretty powerful man and if you go around telling shit about me, I'll have you get rid of in a second." He threatened using all of his strength on your poor arm, you were sure that it would've left a mark on it. "Am I clear?"

You took a deep breath in, knowing perfectly well that it was impossible to reason with him, and by the smell he emanated you could tell he was already drunk. "Sir, I would suggest you not to-" but before you could finish that sentence, he used his free hand to hit you right on your cheek.

"I said, am I clear?!" He asked again, his voice was lower and scarier than before.

You blinked hesitantly, your cheek was burning hot from the slap, yet you didn't want to submit to such a pig. With a quick movement, you broke free from his grip. "Die." You spat out and then walked away.

You left the basket on the floor and rushed out of the shop. You couldn't let him do that, not to you, not to anyone.

He had basically threatened to kill you if you ever said anything about him being an alcoholic and a fucking creep, why did that sound so familiar?

Oh yeah, Light Yagami did the same when you refused to write on his notebook for him. But that was a different story, you couldn't do anything about it, or could you?

You were so furious, you didn't even go to the bus stop, you needed to walk home and let out all of the anger that had been growing inside of you.

Ryuk followed you quietly, he had never seen you that furious before, maybe a few years earlier, but never since you had moved there. "What are you doing?" He asked.

You turned your face to look at him, not giving a single shit if people thought that you were talking to yourself or that you were crazy. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going home!"

"But the apples-" he tried to protest.

"I don't fucking care about your stupid app-" you were so caught up with your anger, that you weren't looking where you were going and ended up bumping into someone.

"Oi brat, look where the fuck you're going!" That voice, you raised your head and found those grey eyes that had intrigued you that much.

He looked surprised as well to see you again, but this time you weren't going to let him win. "Fucking move." You pushed him out of the way and simply kept walking, ignoring his voice as he called after you.

There was no time for that.

**

The first thing you did once you were back into your apartment was to open your secret drawer that was placed in the library right behind some old books. Your hands touched the smooth material of the notebook as you took it from its hiding spot.

Ryuk was surprised by that action, he flew closer to you, curious to see what you were going to do with it.

You sat at your desk, you stared at the cover of the Death Note feeling scared and excited at the same time. With shaky hands, you opened it and stopped at the first page reading the rules even if you knew them by heart.

You bit the inside of your cheek debating on what to do, it was obvious that you weren't thinking straight because of all the anger and adrenaline in your body. Was that enough to stop you?

Your actions were the answer to that question as you took a pencil from your desk and switched to a new page. Your eyebrows frowned while focusing on your goal.

What did you want to do? You had no idea.

You could do literally anything to that man, make him pay for what he had done to you and the way he lied about everything to everybody. If revenge you wanted, you could obtain it.

It was easy. Name, surname, and cause of death. Or else it would've been just a heart attack.

You tried to think about a good way to die, something painful yet quick, but nothing came to mind. You shook your head and finally wrote: Rod Reiss.

Once you were done, you stared at the page with his name on it. What had you done? "Oh my god." You let the pen slid from your fingers and fall on the desk. "I just..."

Ryuk smiled satisfied. "You used the Death Note, finally." He commented. "How does it feel to know that you killed someone?"

You hugged your knees hiding your face between them. You had just killed someone, again. It happened, again. But this time it wasn't Light forcing you to do so, no, you did it because you were angry and sick of people lying.

"I'm a monster." You whispered feeling your eyes getting wet. "I just killed an innocent person."

"Was he though?" The god of death reasoned and you looked at him trying to stop your sobs.

"Even if he wasn't, I had no right to choose over his life!" You yelled, tears finally rolling down your cheeks. "I am no one to judge, I shouldn't have done it."

"But you enjoyed it," Ryuk replied. "It was written all over your face as you were writing his name, you wanted him to die more than anything."

"Shut up!" You screamed. "I didn't want to!" You shook your head, but then you came to the realization that he was right. You wanted him dead, you wanted to make him suffer. "I had to." Did that make you any different from Kira?

You gulped closing the notebook. The game had just begun.


	2. Anger and Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: throwing up, mention of ed, death, anxiety, delusional thinking and manipulation.
> 
> This story will be updated kinda slowly because it takes me a lot of time to think about how to developer a good plot with these difficult topics, oh how I wish I was an evil mastermind at the moment.

# Chapter 2

## Anger and Fear

* * *

Throwing up had never felt this good, the perfect punishment for the perfect crime. You didn't even know if it was your own body punishing you or it was you pushing yourself until you were able to throw up.

You snorted sitting next to the toilet, your stomach hurt, and your legs were shaky because of the uneasy feeling you were experiencing.

"Ew, that's so gross." Ryuk shook his head, he was sitting on the washer, an apple in his hand as he took big bites from it. "Didn't picture you as the weak type."

You groaned annoyed and got up from the cold floor, you went to the sink and washed your face and teeth hoping that it would help the bittersweet taste on your tongue. "Are we sure he's even dead?" You asked once you dried your face with your towel.

"Mhm?" The Shinigami snorted, you had seen the notebook's power, his destruction, and the death he could cause to anyone. You, above all, had tried it yourself, writing name after name not because of your will but because of someone else's dream. "I'm pretty sure he is, but why don't we find out?" He chuckled and you rolled your eyes. "Once you write the name on the page, you 6 minutes to write the cause of death, if the cause isn't specified, the person will die because of a heart attack." He said and you nodded.

Yeah, you could recall all the rules by then.

Heart attack, what a subtle, yet genius way to kill. You weren't surprised when Light had explained to you how he used it as his symbol, Kira was a god that used heart attacks to kill because he didn't care about making people suffer, he just wanted them to pay with their lives for all the bad they had done to the world. He didn't target people at random, only those who committed serious and unforgivable crimes, that way he could lead people into being a better version of themselves and stop the world from rotting.

But you, you were very different from him. You didn't think twice before writing Rod Reiss' name on the notebook, and you didn't even know if he had done anything bad apart from hitting you, threatening you, and lying about his perfect life when he was an alcoholic piece of shit. No, he deserved it, if he had been able to do that to you, then you were sure he wouldn't hesitate to do the same to someone else, he was a threat and you did the right thing.

"I'm sure no one will miss him anyway." You tried to convince yourself as you walked out of the bathroom and went into your bedroom to get dressed. "It's been three days, if no one showed up here, then I'm clear." You murmured getting some clothes from your wardrobe.

"That was once your job, making sure Light didn't get caught." The dark creature commented sending shivers down your spine. "Good old times, eh Y/n?"

"If you think that I'll go back to kill and use the Death Note, you're wrong. This was a one-time thing that won't happen again." To maintain the ownership of the notebook, you had to use it once in a while, last time you used you had just moved there and Ryuk told you that you had to use it or else he would've given it to someone else, so you wrote some criminal's name but didn't think much about it till that day. "Now leave me alone, I have to go in about an hour."

**

"Y/n!" You turned slightly and saw Sasha walking up to you with a bright smile, you pushed all your worries in the back of your mind as you forced your lips up in a small smile. "Hey! So nice to see you again!" She exclaimed enthusiastically and you nodded.

"Is good to see you as well, how are you?" You still felt guilty for the chocolate bar thing, knowing that she struggled with food made you feel bad for her.

She shrugged. "You know, life goes on. But I wanted to thank you for your kindness! How about we get some coffee together one of these days?" She asked grabbing your hand and looking at you with her shiny brown eyes.

She was sweet, definitely one of the nicest people you had met since you had moved there. Though you were more the lonely type, going out didn't seem a bad idea, you surely needed some time off to stop overthinking what was going on in your life. "I'd love to, I'm not the coffee type, but I'd be more than happy to drink some tea." You smiled at her.

She tilted her head. "Trouble sleeping?" She questioned curiously and you simply nodded not wanting to talk about it. "Ah, that sucks, but I can offer you some tea as well!" She exclaimed again and you nodded glad that you had been finally able to talk to someone other than your manager and colleagues.

"Thank you, really. In the afternoon I'm usually busy working, but I'm always free during the morning and evenings." You missed going out with your friends, you used to have a lot of fun with Misa and the other models, you didn't hear from them anymore but you were sure they were still living in Japan.

"When you're not busy killing people." Ryuk joked and you glared at him trying to be as subtle as you could.

"Say less! Let's have breakfast together tomorrow then, here, I'll give you my number." You handed her your phone and she saved her contact, you giggled seeing that she used a potato emoji after her name. "Let's go to the cafe at the corner of this street, they have the best cakes."

"Are you sure...?" You trailed off looking at the ED sign next to her, you didn't really know how to act because of it and mostly not knowing about her situation.

Sasha followed your look and sighed. "It's fine, I'm using these plasters that calm your anger." She rolled up her sleeves showing a big plaster placed on her arm. "Don't worry about it, besides, I have a feeling you can understand me way better than others."

You frowned. "How so?"

"Just my intuition." She shrugged. "Anyway, I have to go now, I'll see you tomorrow!" She waved at you and walked away leaving you with a big doubt.

Did you deserve such a kind treatment?

Probably not, if they only knew that you were a killer... you would be sent to jail immediately, people would hate you and all your life would be ruined. But as you looked around, you noticed how people chitchatted unaware of everything that was going on in your head.

You were not bad, because they didn't know and you had a good reason to do it. Yes, that was the only explanation you could give to make you feel better.

Walking into the room, you noticed all the people whispering to each other, gossiping about only god knows what. You gulped, anxiety filling your whole body, how could look into their eyes and pretend everything was fine? But it was, you could control your feelings, you had done it in the past so why would it be any different now? With a small sigh, you made your way to your seat. "Hi." You greeted Eren who turned to look at you for his phone. "What's with all this whispering?"

He smiled slightly, he was wearing a big sweater and his hair was very messy, you figured he didn't get a night of good sleep either. "Apparently someone died from our group, I heard they felt sick or something. They're talking about doing something to celebrate them at the clinic." Oh perfect, you thought, let's celebrate a fucking liar and predator. "Kinda hoped it would be short stuff there." Eren joked.

Your eyes immediately flew to the black-haired man, he was sitting there with his arms folded and his annoyed look on his face. You chuckled slightly, the idea was funny because he looked like he could kill anyone in there with just his glare, you doubted he was that easy to kill anyway. "Everyone let's start." Rico sat in the circle and sighed adjusting her glasses on her nose. "I think you may have heard about the sad news... well, Rod Reiss was found dead." She said without an inch of hesitation.

You raised a brow looking at the other's expressions, they looked genuinely worried, some didn't care but you couldn't understand why they felt that way towards that horrible man. "Oh poor thing, he had just started getting better." A woman muttered shaking her head. "He was getting close to his daughter again."

You rolled your eyes, that girl was probably better off without him anyway, they just couldn't see it. "In honor of his death, if you want to say some words to remember him." Rico proposed.

Seriously? You went there for moral support and help to get better, not to feel worse. You wanted to get out of there, there were way too many people talking and annoying the shit out of you. "He was a very good friend, he was always ready to help us." Another man was saying, they were all pitying that bastard.

You snorted leaning against your chair, who the fuck cared? He had it coming.

You shook your head. No, he was human. You were in the wrong, you should've told someone instead of just doing it your way, you should've asked for help. Ryuk chuckled from the other end of the room, he could sense how uneasy you were feeling and, of course, he found it amusing, to say the least. "Why don't you say something nice about him too?" He teased and you glared at the tall creature. "I wonder what were his last words."

"Ugh." You groaned annoyed and Eren turned to look at you confused.

"Hey, is everything alright?" He whispers towards you, your hands clenched into fists as you stared at the floor. You had to pretend everything was fine, like nothing was bothering you, just like how you did back in the days. "You look very pale." The boy said worriedly.

You raised your eyes meeting another concerned look, but it wasn't from Eren, it was from Levi. He had his eyebrows arched as he kept staring at you without even trying to hide it, your heart skipped a bit thinking that maybe you were pulling too much attention on yourself. "I'm fine." You mumbled softly.

Eren frowned and sat up straight giving you his full attention, he had to admit that you seemed like a cool girl and just the type of people he liked to be around to, but there was something that fascinated him. Maybe it was the way you bottled up all your feelings and thoughts, he could sense that, everyone in there could feel that as you all had similar coping mechanisms. Or maybe it was just that look in your eyes, that sparkle was a mystery he wanted to discover.

Suddenly, you raised your hand, feeling sick just listening to all those fake praises and admiration words towards the dead man. "Yes? You want to say something too?" Rico asked surprised since it was just your second time there, but the nod of your head was a clear answer. "Fine, go ahead."

Your mind was a total mess, part of you was yelling that you should be more careful and ignore the hate you were feeling, just say something fake and then sit back down. But the other part wanted to tell everybody the truth, not about the killing part but showing them just how perfect that bastard was. "I had never met Rod Reiss before a few days ago." You started, all the eyes were on you as you talked slowly and calmly. "I didn't have anything in common with him and I didn't really talk to him. But that same day, later in the evening... I met him." You sighed.

"I was at the grocery shop, no big deal, but I saw him there buying a lot of bottles of wine. So I approached him, I didn't mean to sound rude or anything, but he got angry at my comment about the alcohol in his basket and..." you stopped, was it a good idea? Probably not, but he died from a heart attack anyway, there was no way they could ever suspect anything about you, you weren't in Japan anymore. "He verbally and physically abused me, that's it. I just wanted to let you know since you're all saying such nice things about him." You said harshly, noticing how everyone was staring at you in shock, you blinked trying to hide your anger and disgust. "I mean, he didn't have to die, but he wasn't innocent either."

Rico lowered her head. "Thank you for your words, I'm sorry you saw that side of him." She mumbled with a sigh. "I'd say to move on now, let's talk about something else." She closed the topic and you frowned. That's it? You had just told everyone in there that he was an awful man and they just wanted to change the subject.

You folded your arms on your chest, clearly disappointed by the situation and how they were handling it too. Sometimes you asked yourself if Yagami was right, about the rotting world and how people weren't judged as they should. "Fuck this." You murmured and got up, leaving quickly the room.

It was your second time there and you already hated it, you just wanted some damn pills to sleep, you didn't want to be part of a stupid group with those idiots. "Ah, I was just waiting for you to leave, I thought you would've done that way earlier." Ryuk followed you as you stopped at the end of the hallway.

"I hate it here, I hate everything." You whispered, your jaw almost hurt because of how hard it was clenching, trying to hold back your tears. "Fuck this, I'm going home." You muttered taking your phone and checking the time, it was about 11 am.

You were about to turn and walk towards the exit when suddenly you felt a hand on your shoulder. "Oi." You startled turning to see Levi in front of you, he had an annoyed look on his face. "The meeting is not over."

You blinked confused eyeing the door of the room, he followed you to tell you that? You sighed, it wasn't the right time to get angry. "I don't care." You said moving away from his hand from your shoulder. "I'm not staying in there, you should go."

He scoffed. "You're just under shock."

You raised a brow. "What are you now? A psychologist?" You asked sarcastically. He wasn't any better than you if he was in there too.

Levi rolled his eyes at your attitude, he wasn't even sure why he had followed you in the first place, he had just followed his instinct, the same instinct that had made him the person he was. "I saw you that day." He tilted his head and you froze on the spot. He knew? No, he couldn't know, you had to keep calm and deny everything. "Remember, you bumped into me, again."

You came back to reality leaving all your fears in the back of your mind as the memory of that night popped in your brain. "Oh..." You frowned, yeah you had bumped into him and told him to move the fuck away, so he couldn't know about your argument with Rod nor the notebook. "Yeah, I remember." You mumbled confusedly.

"You had that look on your face, typical for a victim." He explained.

"Excuse you?" What was that about? Your nerves were about to explode, you didn't even like that guy in the first place and you surely didn't need to play the victim in front of him. "What are you talking about?!"

He shrugged. "I've seen that look many times in my career, I can distinguish fear and shock when I see it." You raised your eyebrows, he was right and wrong together. You were in shock, but not because that bastard had hit you, no, you were traumatized by your own thoughts and desires of revenge.

"Career?" You asked.

"I was a detective."

Your eyes widened for a slight second, feeling even more anxious knowing about his job. Thinking about it, you had to play the victim with him, it was the only way you could make sure you weren't suspected. "Good for you." You stepped back, he was your alibi, you couldn't kill Rod if he saw you going home. "I don't need your pity, I'm fine."

He sighed, that's what everyone says, yet he couldn't ignore the feeling of anxiety that was troubling him so much. "Ok." He decided not to push anymore. "But still, if you need to talk-"

You frowned almost amused, the grumpy man was trying to be nice? And for what? "Are you trying to analyze me?" You tilted your head, if he was a real cop then this could turn out for the best, if he could prove your innocence then be it, you didn't have a better plan anyway.

"I'm being nice, you idiot." He snapped.

Ryuk chuckled next to you, you almost didn't notice his presence. "Already caught by the police? Ah, so disappointing."

"Fine then." You rolled your eyes. "Thank you Levi for being so nice, happy?" You forced a smile and looked at the empty hallway. "Look, it's stressing enough knowing he's dead and everyone worships him for some reason, I just want to go home and rest." Perfect speech, that way you looked both hurt and confused, there was no way he could suspect you now.

"I understand," Levi muttered tilting his head slightly to look at you, there was something odd about you, he couldn't really tell what but he felt something off. "If you need me, just call me." He took a small card from his pocket and handed it to you.

There was written his phone number along with the words "Detective Ackerman", you wondered where you had already heard that surname. "Will do." You whispered and walked away, the air suddenly felt way too heavy for your liking.

"What are you planning to do now?" Ryuk asked once you were out of the building, the wind slightly ruffling your hair.

"Keep close your friends, but closer to your enemies." You mumbled, wasn't that what Light did with L? And at the end, he won, so if you could do the same it was game over for anyone else, having the police's trust was better than anything you could've ever asked for.

**

"I need to talk to the commander, please." The blonde girl begged once again, for what seemed the fourth time that week, her eyes were filled with anger and sadness as no one wanted to let her in the office.

"I'm sorry ma'am, the commander doesn't take any cases at the moment." Said the ginger girl trying to calm her down, she wasn't even working there, she was just an intern at the police department. "If you leave me your number I'll make sure to have someone contacting you-"

"That's what they said a few days ago as well!" She clenched her fists and frowned. "I'm begging you, I really need to talk to the commander."

Petra sighed not knowing exactly what to do in these cases, usually, she would have asked Oluo to help her but that moron had decided to go have a break instead, leaving her alone with such a situation to deal with. "I don't even know if the commander is here today."

Krista widened her blue eyes, feeling tears threatening to come out, she didn't know what to do as well. "Can you check... please?"

The brief conversation got interrupted when a police officer entered the hall, her hair was pulled in a messy ponytail and her glasses rested carefully on her nose as she approached the two girls. "What's going on here?" She asked confused, she could sense Petra's uneasiness just by looking at her face.

"Hi, I need to talk to the commander, I want to ask him to help me with a case." The blonde, small girl half-smiled.

"Mhm... Erwin is not taking cases at the moment." She murmured thinking about a solution that could suit both of them. "But I'm sure he'll know what to do, please follow me, I'm officer Hanji Zoë." She introduced herself.

"Thank you so much!" The girl exclaimed walking with her through the hallway. "I'm sorry to bother all of you, but this case is very important to me." She said then feeling guilty for the way she imposed her visit.

"Don't worry, we're always happy to help, that's our job." Hanji smiled and then stopped to knock on a door, there was a pause and then a voice allowed her to come in. "Erwin, we have a new case." She said casually walking in.

The man was sitting at his desk, his blue and serious eyes were staring at the screen of his computer as his hands were quickly moving on the keyboard. "I thought I had told everyone that I won't take any other case until I'll be done here." He said keeping his composure.

"I know, but you'll agree on the fact that we can't deny help to this sweet girl, she came all the way here just to talk to you." She sat on the chair in front of his desk and gestured to the girl to do the same.

"Mhm." Erwin finally raised his eyes from the screen and looked at the young woman sitting in front of him. She had blonde, long hair, her eyes were of a similar blue color to his, she was wearing a white shirt and a red skirt that showed how small her figure was. "I'm officer Smith, commander of the police department, how may I help you?" He smiled kindly.

"My name's Krista Lenz, I'm here because my father died a few days ago, his name is Rod Reiss." She said and both the officers frowned confused. "They said it was a heart attack, but I'm afraid it wasn't that."

Erwin raised a brow. "Rod Reiss, his name is not new here. We thought his family died in the fire that happened a few years ago? He never said anything about another daughter."

Krista tilted her head feeling rather embarrassed. "I was born out of his marriage, I grew up with my mother and I used this name most of my life. I had started to get in contact with my dad about three months ago, he told me a lot about his life and I'm afraid he got killed by some bad people... he was part of some kind of gangs and stuff."

Hanji hummed knowing well what she was talking about, the Reiss richness was born out of illegal deals and gang disputes, but a heart attack just didn't seem like something people could cause. "How can you be so sure? A heart attack can happen to anyone."

"That's right, but my dad never had any heart problem, he was just fine... but he told me that he got in some kind of trouble with a monster because he owed him some money, I was trying to help him collect it," Krista explained sadly, her hands were playing with the hem of her skirt in a vain attempt to calm down.

"This seems like a complicated case." Erwin didn't really believe that Rod Reiss was dead because of a debt, mobsters knew better than killing like that without first gaining something. But he had to admit that it was the perfect way to collect some evidence against a few gangs he had been watching, if he could prove that they were after that man and that they dealt with him for drugs, weapons, or something else, then he could arrest them once for all. "Fine, we'll take the case."

"Huh?" Hanji blinked confused, not knowing what he was planning to do.

"Really? Thank you so much! I owe you everything, thank you." The girl smiled and the commander just nodded his head. "What do I have to do?"

"I'll give you a document, you have to complete it with all your personal information, put on your birth name, not the one you're using right now, and then the details of what you know and bring it back to us." He instructed taking a paper sheet and handing it to her. "We'll have one of our men working on it."

Krista got up and walked toward the door. "Thank you again! Have a good day." She waved and finally got out leaving the two officers alone.

"What are you thinking, Erwin?"

The man sighed and rubbed his fingers against his forehead. "It's a good occasion to finally catch those gangs we're after, I'm sure her father died because of a heart attack if that's what the doctor said, but I want to use it as an excuse to continue our investigations."

Hanji nodded. "I see, but I'm still working on my case, Moblit is still helping me and I don't think we have many officers free or capable to have such an important task." She reasoned, gangs weren't an easy topic, they had fooled the police way too many times, and investigating them was hard and too difficult for a simple policeman.

"It's time to call Levi back with us," Erwin muttered reaching for his phone that was placed next to his computer.

"Wait, I thought he was off for at least a year." The woman shook her head. "After his last task... he needs some more time to rest and get better."

"I know, but he's been calling and asking if we needed help, you know how Levi is. Besides, he's the best and this shouldn't be too much to handle for him." The commander sighed and looked at the contact saved on his phone, the last he wanted was to bother his best man and friend, but he needed help more than ever.


End file.
